Question: Rewrite ${((9^{-3})(7^{-11}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{-3})(7^{-11}))^{-3} = (9^{(-3)(-3)})(7^{(-11)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-3})(7^{-11}))^{-3}} = 9^{9} \times 7^{33}} $